


Guardian Angel

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Beacon Hills, F/M, Powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Someone new came into Beacon Hills, catching Stiles eye. Now he must find out if they are dangerous before they can harm anyone. But most importantly he needs to find out why they saved him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

You were dropped in the woods as nightfall hit. "Scott!" You heard the shouting coming from behind you. You were about to go find the sound but two words kept repeating in your head. Dont Interfere. It was one of the rules Sage told you. 

You continued walking forward, remembering you had a mission in the first place. With every step, a sense of deja vu would hit you. You heard howling coming from where the yell resonated, causing you to turn back around. There was no harm in just investigating. As you neared the hill, a flash of pain struck your stomach core, tilting you forward in pain. What the hell was happening. 

From the top of the hill, you could see the fight going down at the bottom. You moved closer, seeing blood splattered. As your eyes landed on the guy, your head started pounding. A memory flooded in, causing you to lean forward against one of the trees. 

_ The girl held tight on to her ankle. The boy turned around when he heard her yell. He slid next to her, trying to dress her wound. The trees looked ginormous compared to their size.  _

_ "Hey, hey I got you," The boy lifted her up, pushing her weight against his. It felt like the two were never gonna get out of the woods.  _

_ "Stiles, I'm scared," he wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, helping her walk with him.  _

_ "We'll get through this, I promise im not gonna let you get hurt,"  _

"Stiles?" the familiarity, of his name rolling off your tongue. You hovered over him, examining his body for any other wounds. The trees provided cover from the fighting wolves, keeping Stiles and you hidden. You are not supposed to be interfering. His breathing became labored and although you knew you weren't supposed to interfere, something stopped you from leaving him to die. His eyes glanced up, meeting yours. 

"Who-" He coughed up blood as he tried sitting up, but you stopped him.

"You're only making this worse," You sat next to him, guiding your hands against his body. You placed your hand on the wound, letting out a shaky breath. You focused on the wound, imagining the wounds healing. The power surged through you, pouring into him. A small light outlined your hand, freaking him out. He winced from the pain, looking down, seeing the wound heal. 

You felt lightheaded as you stood up. You had to go before anyone spotted you. Stiles's hand grabbed yours, pulling you to a stop. 

"Forget about me," you mumbled to his ear, standing up. You couldn't help but wonder, what made you interfere. 

"Wait!" Another wave of nausea hit you. 

_ "Wait," Stiles panted as he got up the mountain. "Damnit, why are you so fast," You giggled, jogging back to him.  _

_ "Come on Stiles, if you want to keep up with the pack, you gotta be more fit," You jogged past him, reaching the top of the hill. " Let's go Stilinski," you shouted, passing through some trees _ . 

He called you out, grabbing on to your arm. "Who are you?" You heard someone calling him. No one could spot you. No one is supposed to know you exist. You already broke protocol by saving him, you didn't how much more before someone finds out. 

You touched his forehead, capturing him before he fell to the ground. You gently put him against the tree again, as the footprints neared. You disappeared as another person came into view. When Stiles woke up he lifted his shirt, seeing the wound healed. Scott approached Stiles, worried written all over his face.

"Where are you hurt," Scott lifted the shirt, confused, the claw marks were there but no wound. "Stiles are you?" Stiles shook his head. He didn't know what happened, but he remembers he didn't die. 

"But how?" he shook his head unsure. His head felt fuzzy, trying to remember what happened. One minute, a wolf was attacking him, the next he felt a stinging sensation, and then he woke up to Scott. 

"I'm gonna find out?" Scott helped Stiles up, guiding him out of the woods. Thunderstruck from the inner part of the woods, bringing caution to both of them. It's better to get out before they get soaked. You stayed behind, watching as the boys left the woods. If thunderstruck, means someone was close by.

"what are you doing here?" Nathaniel shocked you, turning you around. Nathaniel suit blended with the dark background. Did he follow you, does he know what you did? 

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here," He smirked, coming closer to you. 

"I would like to ask the same question?" You couldn't lie to him. Nathaniel was an elder, so there was no use hiding from him. 

"they sent me down," you told him. Didn't mean you had to tell him the whole truth. If they found out you saved a human, no less a human with supernatural backgrounds, they would surely send you back. 

"and do what," his eyebrows furrowed. You looked away, trying to remember. 

"I'm not sure," You could only remember Sage bringing you to a room, then everything felt blurry. Nathaniel nodded, pushing your hair behind your ear. 

He leaned forward, brushing his lips past my ear, "I hope you do be careful, you know what happens to people who don't follow the rules," he whispered.

You licked your lips, swallowing the lump on your throat. His eyes flicked to the side as if he was speaking to someone. Be backed up, fixing his suit.

"I should go, I'm needed," He disappeared, leaving you in the woods. You posted yourself into the sheriff's office watching the board. This was your mission, whatever it was you knew it meant following this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles shifted in his bed, trying to get some sleep, but the only thing coming into his mind was last week. Something saved him, but what. What could make him forget? He opened his eyes, going to his computer. He wasn't gonna sleep until he figured it out.

The next night, after school, Stiles drove to the library, grabbing any and every book he could find about mythical creatures. In every language, he didn't care, he needed to know what was happening. Another monster that the pack had to eventually fight? an ally? 

It started pouring as Stiles drove home, he kept glancing at the books before facing the road again. The windshield wipers were becoming too slow for the rainfall. 

A flash lit the skies as thunderstruck. He was blinded from the flash, only hearing the sound of the tree falling. In an attempt to avoid, he swerved off the road, falling into a ditch. He was knocked unconscious, left alone in the rain. 

You knew Stiles was looking into you. You promised yourself that you were done interfering. You had a mission that you were doing. Lives depended on it. But the minute the pain hit your stomach, you looked for him. It took a lot of your energy last time to save him. You weren't strong enough but you could try. 

You pried the door open, seeing the head wound on Stiles. You tried to heal him but you were right about not being strong enough. His body was limp, his lips turning pale. You ripped the seatbelt off of him, lifting him out of the car. You touched his neck, feeling the soft pulse. You teleported him to the hospital, leaving him on the steps outside. You went to the phone line, dialing the hospital. 

"There's a boy outside of the hospital, he was in an accident" You hung up before the lady asked anything else. A couple of seconds later Melissa came out, seeing it was Stiles sitting up in the steps. Her face became worried, calling his name. She looked up trying to find who brought him, but you kept yourself hidden. She called a team, dragging him inside the hospital. 

You went back to his car to investigate. The tree was in the middle of the road, blocking any way to drive through, the stem of it charred black. It was burnt. You saw the books that Stiles had. It was about mythical creatures. Risking Stiles finding out what you were, you threw the book into the woods, letting rain and the animals finish the book off. 

I walked inside the room as Sage sat down on the chair. "Any news for me?" Your head has been foggy for the past days as your memories came in. 

"how am I supposed to investigate something I dont remember?" you asked her. You were sent down to investigate, but you were mostly walking around at night, going through playgrounds and libraries. 

"We can't run the risk of this investigation getting out, but your instinct is to find out the truth of the investigation," She crossed her legs, her chair turning to you. What if your instinct is to protect Stiles?

"Why can't humans find out about us," you asked her. Stiles was dead set on finding about who you were. 

"did a human find you?" she asked, but you shook your head. Not yet. "It took us centuries, to keep us a secret," Just a bunch of fairytales now. 

"Especially Beacon Hills, if any creature finds out about us, they'll want our power," When you were human, you felt the pull Beacon Hills brought you. But now the pull became stronger. How were you supposed to investigate without being spotted? You began to walk out when Sage stopped you.

"Y/N are you starting to remember?" she asked you. Were you being obvious. "need I remind you, the risk if you start remembering?" you shook your head. You knew the consequences of remembering. You left the room, heading back to the hospital. 

You snuck inside the Morgue, looking for the recent kid. You looked behind the kid's ear, seeing the small mark. Three bodies, three marks.

You checked up on Stiles, noticing him laying down on the bed, the gash on his forehead was wrapped now. He caught your hand, feeling the chill. "did you do this to me?" you tried pulling away, but his hold on you was strong. 

"Let go of me," He started calling out Scott's name. You heard Scott's footsteps coming towards you. 

"Im so sorry," you apologized, touching the power source. The hospital lights shut off for a few seconds. He let go trying to figure out why the lights shut off. He stood up from the bed, trying to grab you but you disappeared. 

"Stiles" The lights came back on as Scott came into the room, seeing Stiles outside of the bed. "what are you doing out of bed," Stiles groaned he let you escape again. 

"Something is following me," Stiles told him as Scott put him on the bed again. 

"what are you talking about," Scott began to worry for his best friend. 

"I remember, the girl she was at the woods that night, and she came back right now," Stiles touched his head, trying to remember. Something was blocking him from remembering. "Did you guys find my car?"

"Yeah it was in a ditch, the car door was ripped open," He doesn't remember the door flying off. If she tried killing him, why did she come back, to finish the job? 

"What about the books," he asked him.

"there were no books," So she got rid of the books, which meant he was getting close to finding her. 

You dropped into the warehouse, slamming on to the floor. You cursed hitting a couple of boxes. The pain seared into your skin, you shut your eyes trying to focus on your breathing. When the pain died down, you opened your eyes seeing a feather.


	3. Chapter 3

You were in Sheriff Stilinski's office, looking up at the board. There was a fourth kid found, with the same mark. You had only a few days to find out or you knew things were gonna fall apart. There was no human connection to this case. Either the person was cautious or a monster found us. You felt the pain again and you knew, Stiles was in trouble. 

You popped into the house, seeing all the lights off, the only light guiding you was the moonlight from the window. You found Stiles room, inching the door open. His bed was empty, he was in the house, but you couldn't sense where. You heard the closet slam open as he threw dust onto the ground. Your gut was telling you to get out, but every time you tried teleporting you felt weaker. You walked up to Stiles, wanting to be closer, but there was an invisible wall stopping you. 

"Stiles what's going on?" you asked him. You walked forward again, the wall sending an electricity wave into you. Mountain Ash. You remember the strength Mountain Ash carried.

"You should know Mountain Ash, it stops monsters from using their powers," You slowly got up, Stiles following your movement. "How do you know my name?" You remained silent. You knew it was stupid to be around Stiles but you couldn't help yourself. 

"Im not a monster," You hit the force field, feeling the stinging pain numb down. Maybe you can escape, this crap.

"What are you, cause I can't find anything on you in the beastiary," 

"Stiles you are messing with something that is way out of your league," 

"I've handled dangerous things before," he defended himself. He's helped Scott and the pack for years. 

"This isn't like the kanima or even the darach," he could get killed if the elders find out about him capturing one of their owns. "Stiles you have to let me go," you pleaded. You tried calming yourself, knowing if you angered yourself, even more, you could be found.

"Then tell me who you are," he shouted. 

"If I was a danger to you, do you honestly think I would save you countless of times.," Stiles face didn't change, which only frustrated you more."I can't tell you, Stiles," though it breaks you not being able to tell him.

"Who are you?" you knew he wouldn't remember you, but it didn't stop you from being hurt. You were unrecognizable to him. The attempt to step forward brought another shock, but the more you tried leaving, the less the pain became.

The sound of thunder came around, causing you to curse under your breath. Stiles heard the door from downstairs open, he left to go downstairs to grab Scott. You pressed your hands against the force field, using your strength to try to break free. 

"Scott she's here," Stiles ran downstairs, calling out to Scott. "the girl from the hospital" Scott couldn't hear any other heartbeats other than Stiles. 

There was a flash of lightning before the house fell dark again. Stiles ran upstairs, he knew what that meant, but it was impossible. They both went inside seeing the Ash charred unto the floor. 

She disappeared not leaving any trace behind. "How is it possible she escaped?" Stiles asked him. 

"Only powerful beings can cross it, Stiles are you sure you want to keep pissing something off, that can break through Mountain Ash," Scott asked his best friend. He knew where Stiles was coming from, but he was scared for him. 

Your words resonated with him. Handling something that was out of his league. He knew what he was doing was idiotic, but something kept telling him to search for you. 

Nathaniel dropped you into the ground of the warehouse as he steadied himself in one of the poles. 

"Are you following me!" You inhaled a deep breath trying to lift yourself up. The Mountain Ash's had weakened you to some degree, but Nathaniel came before anyone else can spot you. 

"Im glad I was, do you know how many protocols you broke!" he's voice echoed through the empty warehouse. You were finally caught but you have to find a way to not get yourself reinstated.

"It's not that simple," In your defense, the pull was much stronger than you intended. He backed up, realizing what was happening. 

"You're remembering,"

"I'm not," Nathaniel lifted your shirt, touching the small arch on your back making your wings sprout. The once white vibrant feathers were now sagging, empty spots were feather once use to be.

"I'm going to tell Sage," You tried getting up, but you were still fighting the after-effects of Mountain Ash.

"no please, Nathaniel," You shouted for him. He eyed you as you stood back up. "I'll tell them, but let me finish the investigation" You were close and you knew it, you weren't sure how but you were. 

"What's the investigation?" he asked. He knew you couldn't tell him, even if you wanted to. 

"I dont know," They put the block on your head preventing you from telling anyone. Nathaniel came up to you, his fingertips touching your temples. Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt him try to dig it out. 

"They're blocking it," Nathaniel questioned himself on why they insisted on blocking other elders. "Figure out the investigation and report it to Sage or I will," you nodded your head as Nathaniel disappeared, leaving you alone. 

You were done with Stiles. He would never see you the same way ever again, and once you figure out the last piece of the investigation you have to report back to Sage before you lose your wings.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_The two teens ran through the woods, trying to escape from the officers. "How do you manage to lose Scott?" The girl yelled to Stiles. When Stiles tripped on a branch the light surrounded you as the dogs growls become clearer._

_"hang on, hang on, I know these delinquents," The sheriff went closer to Stiles making sure the Stiles was safe before turning to the girl._

_"Hey sheriff," the girl smiled, rubbing her neck. "Did you lose weight?" She tried to appease the sheriff hoping he doesn't snitch her out to her parents._

_"I'm not surprised you're here y/n, but where Scott?"_

_"what do you mean?" Stiles interjected._

_"Its always you three together," The sheriff, gave the teens a warning before sending them both home. Stiles tried calling Scott, but he wasn't answering his phone._

_"Stiles we have to look for him," the girl told him._

_"My dad will kill me if he finds me out there again," Stiles knew he should be looking for Scott he knows what could've happened to him, but he also was scared for y/n. He didn't want to see her get hurt so they went home._

Stiles woke up as his back ached. He sat up from his desk, wiping the dried saliva from his cheek. His head became fuzzy as the dream faded away. He knew it was a dream, but something about it felt so real. He only could remember the word y/n, he pushed the thought to the side when Lydia came into the room. 

Lydia came into the room carrying some books. She dropped the books off, watching as Stiles went back to reading. 

"Don't you want to eat?" she asked him. Scott had called her, he told her that he was worried about Stiles. She couldn't blame him, bags rested under Stiles eyes, it reminded her of the time that the nogistune took over of Stiles.

"I'm not hungry," Lydia didn't want to pressure him cause she knew how he'd react so she nodded her head sitting down next to him. "What are you doing,"

"I'm gonna it's here and watch you, make sure everything is okay," She rested her hand against Stiles comforting him before grabbing the notebook that she brought with her. 

"You dont have to do this," he told her but she ignored him, continuing her doodle. so they left it alone as Stiles continued reading. 

  
The room was silent for a few hours with a couple of grunts from Stiles. He slammed the last book shut, throwing it to the edge of the desk, scaring Lydia. 

"I can't find anything," Lydia put her notebook down, watching Stiles. "I looked for everything that has even the remote chance to break Mountain Ash, but nothing is as powerful as what I witnessed," 

"Maybe we should-" Stile cut her off arguing back.

"She's real," Stiles felt guilty yelling at his best friend, shutting everyone off, but something in his gut was telling him to not let this go. 

"I know she's real but-" 

"I know," he knew what he was doing was unhealthy. He stood up from his desk pacing back and forth in the room. He grabbed Lydia's journal. The word y/n was written multiple times throughout the whole page. 

"Lydia what is this?" she walked to him looking over his shoulder to see the notebook. She was confused, she didn't remember even writing that, but that was her handwriting. 

"Lydia where did you get that name?" He questioned her, but she didn't know. With every attempt to remember the reason she wrote the name, the foggier her brain became. 

"I just knew to write it," she mumbled.

You stood outside Stiles home, cursing to yourself. You should have known. Lydia was a banshee, she would obviously sense you no matter how distant you tried to be. You hid behind the trees as Stiles and Lydia got into his car driving off. 

Your powers were wearing off on him, soon he's gonna figure it out. The more he remembered, the weaker you became. You have to figure out your mission before he does. 

You were starting to walk away when you spotted Nathaniel coming out of the woods. Your eyes followed his movements as he approached you. 

"I thought told you to steer clear from him," he fixed his cuff links watching as you came up with an idea. You came up with something quick as Sheriff Stilinski pulled up into the house. 

"He's part of my investigation," You pointed to the house, Sheriff Stilinski was holding on to some folders, entering the house. "He investigates parts that i can't," 

  
"I dont understand what you see in this human, he's dangerous," 

"He's harmless," you defended. 

"I had to save you twice from him, that's anything but harmless," He quipped. Stiles did anything for friends, he was the smartest person you've ever met. You flinched as your body tried to heal itself but the effects of the mountain ash still were affecting you.

"You're growing weak," He lifted your shirt seeing a growing bruise. 

"Maybe I should ask Sage why youre down here, I dont think she'd be too fond to find out you're interrupting her investigation," You snapped at him, knowing you hit a nerve. Nathaniel always worshipped Sage and the idea of angering her made him queezy. 

"You think you can have a life being human?" You crossed your arms leaning against the tree. "Being human makes you weak," he slammed his hand against the bruise making you double over in pain. 

The adrenaline rushed through you as you grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to an oak tree. "I am not weak," the thunder rang behind you, lighting the skies so you could see the fear in his eyes. "And i am not human," you let go vanishing before Nathaniel can say anything 


End file.
